We will conduct five studies during the course of the requested funding. In Study I we will determine whether, when AD is combined with depression, tasks that require effortful processing are performed more poorly than tasks that require non-effortful processing. Study II investigates the validity of the CERAD Behavior Scale for Dementia, a newly developed scale designed to characterize non-cognitive behavioral features in AD. Studies III and IV will investigate the effects of personal and/or family history of psychopathology on current cognitive and non-cognitive behavioral features in AD patients. In study V, we will investigate the determination of stage of illness and psychopathological features of the deceased in cases which the diagnosis of Alzheimer's disease has been neuropathologically determined. The studies included in this project were originally proposed in a competitive supplement to our National Institute of Aging ADRC. In July of 1992 we received word that the supplement had been funded, effective June 1, 1 992. In the present proposal, we describe the work already begun on these studies and review revisions made in the studies to take into account the feedback received during the previous review. The studies are made possible by the availability of careful standardized assessments of current and past personal psychopathology and family history of psychopathology. They integrate data collected by the neuropsychology, psychopathology, and neuropathology components of the Alzheimer Center in order to test hypotheses and evaluate new procedures.